


willow, but make it Willex

by Actual_Sleeping_Beauty



Series: Julie and the Phantoms as evermore [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I don't write the happy ending because it makes the moment not fit the song, M/M, author is obsessed with Taylor Swift and will not apologize for it, could we please have a season two so I can know what happened to Willie?, sorry about that, whoops, willow is a relatively happy song but I have made it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Sleeping_Beauty/pseuds/Actual_Sleeping_Beauty
Summary: Wherever you strayI followAnother jolt rocks them, and try as he might, Alex couldn’t regret knowing Willie.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the Phantoms as evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199414
Kudos: 19





	willow, but make it Willex

**Author's Note:**

> So I got hit with JATP and Taylor Swift brainworms at the same, and so the concept of the whole evermore album as JATP fics was born!  
> I have thought almost since I first heard willow that it was the perfect Willex song, so it felt fitting to start here.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> All lyrics come from willow by Taylor Swift, all characters were created by Kenney Ortega.

_ I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night _

_ Rough on the surface but you cut through like a knife _

_ And if it was an open-shut case _

_ I never would've known from that look on your face _

Alex thought, as he lay on the floor between his boys, that despite how truly awful this was, it was almost worth it. Not quite, but almost. If he weren’t hurting everyone he loved right now, it probably would have been worth it. But instead Willie had cut right through his panic, had calmed him down and helped him navigate the afterlife, had offered him help when no one else could. Had pulled Alex’s lovely, dumb, sweet friends along with him. Instead they were here, lying here on the floor, and Julie was sure she would never see them again, and Willie was somewhere out there, hurting in a different way, but hurting nonetheless.

Another jolt shook them, and Alex felt Reggie curl into his shoulder, and heard Luke whimper, and somehow that hurt more than the burning in his throat and stomach.

“I’m sorry, guys.”

“Stop.” Luke sounded like he was choking. “We all wanted to go.”

“And it’s better that we all go together than if you left us,” Reggie added.

“I really wish we weren’t dying together again. I hate that we’ve ended up here twice.” Reggie and Luke nodded. Alex twisted his head to kiss both of them on the top of their heads. “But,” he continued, “if I have to die, I know from experience that I couldn’t do it in better company.” 

Luke chuckled darkly.

_ The more that you say _

_ The less I know _

_ Wherever you stray _

_ I follow _

Another jolt rocks them, and try as he might, Alex couldn’t regret knowing Willie.

_ “I would have still followed you.” _

He hadn’t been lying, he would have still followed Willie. No matter where he went. How could he not have?

* * *

Willie sat backstage at the Hollywood Ghost Club, not even pretending to dance. Because Alex had been here, he had played, and looked beautiful and terrified at the same time. And then he had poofed out, closely followed by Reggie and Luke, and Willie didn’t know what that meant, but it hadn’t looked like total destruction, so did that mean he was going to be okay?

_ I’m begging for you to take my hand. _

He thought back to their museum trip, to locking hands with Alex, pulling him through the door and laughing. He had looked nervous and pretty. Willie had grabbed his hand again to help him move the bench, and Alex had been filled with uninhibited joy when he screamed. Willie wondered if he would ever see that joy again.

“William.” Willie looked up.

“Caleb.”

_ Wreck my plans. _

When Alex had come to him and begged for help completing their unfinished business, what was he supposed to say? He had gotten them into this mess. He wanted to do everything possible to get them out of it. Not just because otherwise Alex was going to be destroyed, was going to cease to exist. Also because it was Willie’s fault, and he knew of no other way to atone.

So maybe his plans for a stress-free afterlife skating through the streets of Hollywood had been thoroughly destroyed by a blond drummer with an angelic smile. What did it matter?

“Is there anything you would like to tell me?” Caleb looked down at him with a poisonous smile, and Willie knew he was well and truly screwed.

_ That’s my man. _

But he would do it all again. Knowing Alex was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sadness. If I let Julie heal the boys it would no longer be about Willex, so we didn't get there, but this is in-universe, so they do get healed.
> 
> Also if anybody has any fun ideas for no body, no crime I'm all ears, because currently I have nothing.


End file.
